casualtyfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 32 (series 33)
The 32nd episode of series 33 is the 1124th episode of Casualty overall. The episode was directed by Dafydd Palfrey and written by Avril E Russell and Mark Catley. Plot At 3 am, a woman wakes up and goes to the bathroom. She retrives a bottle of co-codamol from the cabinet and takes two tablets, but she soon spits them out and tells herself to "get a grip". Later that morning, as Rash views images of Vietnam on his laptop, his mother Madia knocks on his bedroom door, telling him that he is going to be late for work. He accepts her offer of breakfast and a lift, and he hides a case containing items pertaining to his trip, including Gem's passport, under his bed. At Edwalton Courthouse, lawyer Shona sends her colleague Mina a message asking her where she is, and she begins to introduce their client Julie's case. However, they are soon interrupted by the arrival of Mina and Julie, and the former immediately takes over, detailing Julie's history of manipulation and abuse at the hands of her husband and asserting that she will continue to fight for her children. Shortly after, the meeting is adjourned for ten minutes, and Shona notices Mina's shortness of breath. Madia drops Rash off at the emergency department and, as he looks up at a passing plane, Will recounts the time when he treated a pilot during a flight and tells Rash to "be the guy". Sceptical about his story, Rash follows him into the department. In reception, David spots Elle smiling, and she tells him that, due to the department's statistics improving during her tenure as acting Clinical Lead, the Royal has asked to her to attend an interview for the role of Clinical Lead there. David suggests telling everyone about the good news, but she believes that it would look like she is taking advantage of Connie's bad luck. Connie passes by and informs Archie and Will that she will be interviewing them in the afternoon. As they leave to treat patients, Archie calls Will "irresponsible" for arriving late, but he jokingly tells her to not be too nervous about the competition. Back at the courthouse, on their way to the bathroom, Shona explains to Mina how she improvised in her absence, and the latter apologises for being late. Shona tells Mina, who is visibly sick, that she can cover for her, but she declines the offer and tells her that Julie's case is too important to be used as a learning curve. They continue to argue until Mina's vision becomes blurred, and she collapses in a cubicle. At the ED, Duffy presents her new dementia-friendly cubicle to the rest of the nursing staff, explaining that it is designed to keep a sufferer comfortable. Charlie asks her if there is anything he could do to help out, and she asks him if he has completed the off-duty rotas. Downstairs, Jade shows off her new nursing scrubs to Will who tells her that they suit her. However, he soon spots Toby being taken into resus and insists on taking over his treatment, but Toby continues to resent him for not being there for him during his chemotherapy and demands to be treated by another doctor. Archie steps in and tells Will to treat a patient in cubicles. She asks Toby to lift up his shirt, but he is hesitant. Once he obliges, he reveals an infected nipple piercing. As Rash asks Dylan about taking a year off between his F1 and F2 training, Charlie informs him that his mother is being taken in. Panicking, he insists on helping, but Elle promises him that she will look after her, and Charlie asks Gem to escort him to the relatives' room. In cubicles, Will asks Archie about Toby's condition, and she tells him that the haematologists believe that his condition is terminal. Will decides to break the news to Toby and Jackie, but the latter refuses to accept that her son is dying. Rash anxiously paces around the relatives' room, and Gem suggests that he is finding it harder to cope due to his medical experience. Tired of standing and doing nothing, he pleads with David to let him go into resus, but David refuses to let him in. Instead, Rash decides to treat Mina, who has just been taken in after her fall. She resists treatment and all offers of medication, prompting Rash to ask for an MSU. After she is taken for a CT scan, Mina tells Shona to cover for her in court. Elle tells Rash that Madia is asking for him, so he goes to visit her in cubicles. There, she tells him that she was experiencing angina. In a high-dependency cubicle, after Jackie leaves to get a drink, Will removes Toby's piercing. Toby tells him that he hasn't forgiven him, but Will promises that he is there for him now. When Will asks him why he has taken the news so well, Toby tells him to change the subject, prompting him to ask what else is on his "rebel list". On it, he mentions his desire to go to his school's prom, but Will tells him that there is no chance that he would be able to attend it in his condition. In admin, Charlie shows Duffy a box of old photographs and belongings that he found in his office and suggests putting them up in the dementia cubicle, but she declines. In her office, Connie interviews Archie, and they discuss Will and Toby's relationship. Outside, Will waits for his interview. Suddenly, he decides to make a phone call, and he accidentally leaves Toby's list on the seat. In resus, Charlie tries to administer a local anaesthetic in order to treat Mina's head injury, but she pushes him and insists on returning to court. However, her wound continues to bleed, and she collapses, leading Charlie and David to believe that her symptoms extend beyond those of a head injury. In cubicles, Rash queries Madia about her symptoms and asks her why she didn't tell him about her pain. He decides to call his father, but she stops him and assures him that she will call him. David summons him to resus to help treat Mina. There, Shona gives Charlie Mina's bag, claiming that it is full of pills, leading Rash to conclude that she is experiencing withdrawal symptoms. He asks her if she continued to purchase co-codamol after her skiing accident, and she admits to it. Toby tells Jackie that he doesn't want any more treatment and asserts that he is of sound mind. He asks Will if he still has the list, but Will acknowledges that he lost it, so he decides to make notes as Toby explains what he wants to his mother. Meanwhile, Mina opens up about her prescription drug addiction and tells Rash that she stopped so she could adopt. Gem tells Rash that Madia is asking for him and takes him to cubicles. Elsewhere, Will tells someone over the phone to round up who they could and offered to pay for a taxi. Jackie passes him, and he asks her if she is coping. She tells him that both she and Toby are grateful to him and goes to the vending machine, but Will points out that she is going in the wrong direction. Connie calls him into his interview, but he tells her to wait and pursues Jackie. Outside, she begins to break down and accuses him of encouraging Toby to give up on life, but she immediately apologises. He promises to help him in whatever way he can and tells her that he has a surprise for Toby. Rash visits Madia and offers her a cup of tea. As Gem provides her with biscuits, he searches through her bag and finds the holiday items that he had locked away. While they argue, Gem discovers that Rash has her passport. In the corridor, Rash explains that despite agreeing to postpone their travels following Iain's suicide attempt, he wants to experience freedom before starting his F2 training. She encourages him to go on his own and enjoy himself, but he decides to get back to work. In resus, Shona informs Mina that the courts issued a temporary care order for Julie's children's foster parents and tells her that she is sick of hearing about her brilliance. Mina confronts her and posits that her career hasn't progressed because of her apathy. Once Shona leaves, Mina asks Charlie if she could be left alone for a minute. In his absence, she secretly takes more co-codamol. Back in HDC, Will begins to play music from his phone and gives Toby a bowtie. Once he thumps on the wall, Toby is delighted when his friends from school burst in to hold a miniature prom for him. Outside the department, Rash spots Mina walking past and tells her that she is killing herself by not seeking help. Once he tells her that her clients need her to be fit and healthy, she decides to accept treatment and goes back inside. As Jackie informs Cassie that Toby's illness is terminal, Archie apologises to Will for calling him "irresponsible". He tells her that he is sure that Connie would give him another interview if there were no other suitable candidates. In the cubicle, Will is surprised to learn that Toby is gay when he dances with another boy, but Jackie assures him that she knew since Toby was six years old. In cubicles, Dylan notifies Rash that he has put in a request to oversee him during his F2 training, but Rash tells him that he is not signing as he wants to go travelling. He tries to justify his decision to go travelling to Madia, but she stops him and tells him that his father has allowed him to use his Air Miles for Vietnam. With Gem's encouragement, Rash finally decides to go to Vietnam, and the three share a hug. Outside the dementia cubicle, Charlie informs David that he has changed the rotas so they wouldn't have to work the same shifts as him and Duffy, but David tells him that he should be keeping an eye on her. He claims that he let her down when she needed him the most and admits that he needs to face the fact that, one day, she will no longer recognise him. David comforts him as he begins to ponder whether he deserves to be remembered. Downstairs, Toby bids his farewells to his friends and, as he hugs Will, he asks him to help him die if his pain becomes unbearable. Outside the hospital, Rash and Gem share one final kiss before he departs for Vietnam, and he asks her to tell Will that he is going to be "The Guy". He turns around and narrowly misses getting hit by an incoming ambulance. As his colleagues stare at him in bewilderment, Rash smiles and leaves the ED. Cast * Jack Nolan as Will Noble * Neet Mohan as Rashid Masum * Genesis Lynea as Archie Hudson * Amanda Mealing as Connie Beauchamp * Derek Thompson as Charlie Fairhead * Rebecca Ryan as Gem Dean * Cathy Shipton as Lisa "Duffy" Duffin * Jason Durr as David Hide * Jaye Griffiths as Elle Gardner * William Beck as Dylan Keogh * Gabriella Leon as Jade Lovall * Amanda Henderson as Robyn Miller * Di Botcher as Jan Jenning * Harry Gilby as Toby Williams * Kirsty Bushell as Jackie Williams * Zora Bishop as Mina Bartram * Buckso Dhillon-Woolley as Madia Masum * Gabrielle Creevy as Shona Collins * Dewi Rhys Williams as Marcus Kingscote * Ellie Bindman as Cassie Weare Uncredited * Paul Anderson as Oscar Uncredited * Rosie Maddison as Julie Barry External links Category:Duffy's dementia storyline